


Ice Ice Baby

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 8 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Harry/Luna, iceplay, rug, need.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Harry/Luna, iceplay, rug, need.

Flat on his back in front of the fire, a wool rug beneath him, Harry shivered as Luna traced his nipple with a piece of ice. She followed the path with her tongue warming his cold skin with her mouth.

She moved to the other nipple, then down his abdomen, teasing his navel, then hipbones, where she lingered long enough to leave reddish-purple marks. After a couple of incidents, Harry had convinced her that it was best to make them where they wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

"Ready?" she asked, cold fingers rubbing the inside of his thighs.

"Always," he said, grinning as his cock gave a bob of support. 

Mischief in her eyes, Luna popped a piece of ice into her mouth and after waiting a moment, enveloped Harry's cock. 

The chill he felt was soon replaced by warmth as she began sucking him in earnest, taking his entire length into her mouth—it seemed as if she had no gag reflex at all.

"Fuck, Luna." He moaned, fingers tightening in her hair. "Need you."

She pulled off, wiping the spit from her chin and then moved from between his legs to straddle his lap, sinking down onto his cock. 

Luna reached for the bowl of ice and circled both nipples, her skin pebbling with cold, gasping at the chill.

Harry gripped her hips and thrust up to meet her each time she sat back down.

"Gonna come," he said between gritted teeth, chasing his orgasm with his entire body.

"Yes, Harry, yes," she cried, throwing her head back when he reached between them, his thumb seeking her sensitive clit, toppling them both over the edge in a burst of white light.

Luna collapsed against him, panting and sweaty. 

"You are brilliant." He wrapped his arms around her and brushed the hair from her face, kissing her soundly. 

"You're not so bad yourself," she said, giggling into his neck.


End file.
